La faille
by Almayen
Summary: Alors que Selenba est partie servir de garde du corps à Tara, celle ci découvre une faille qui pourrait permettre aux démons d'envahir leur univers ! Le seul à pouvoir la refermer est l'ancien maître de la vampyr, mais le Sangrave acceptera t-il de venir aider sa plus grande ennemie et la femme qui l'a trahi ?


**Bonjour ! Ou bonsoir, cela dépend de quand vous lirez ceci. Dans tout les cas j'espère que ce petit OS vous fera passer un bon moment. Parlons de cet OS justement : c'est le résultat d'un défi que ma meilleure amie m'a lancé. Et oui, encore un ! (Sauf que cette ci c'est un peu plus long. Un peu. De sept pages -pour moi c'est beaucoup XD-) Enfin, revenons au défi. Je devais placer les mots suivants : Lisbeth – Pomme de terre – Machu Picchu – Ataraxie**

 **Oui ''ataraxie''.** **D'après Wikipédia, ce mot veut désigne** **désigne** **''** _ **la tranquillité de l'âme résultant de la modération et de l'harmonie de l'existence**_ **'' Wikipédia étant mon ami, je me suis basée sur cette définition. Si un philosophe passe dans le coin et souhaite me donner une meilleure définition, c'est avec grand plaisir.**

 **C'est avec grand plaisir aussi que je prend les reviews et je répondrai avec plaisir (surtout si la review n'est pas postée en 'invité' car là je reconnais que je maîtrise pas encore)**

– – – – –

Magister n'avait plus d'oreilles.  
Ou du moins, métaphoriquement parlant.  
L'origine de sa surdité temporaire se trouvait à deux mètres de lui, vêtue d'une robe rouge assortie à ses joues écarlates.  
 **Lisbeth**. 

– – – – –

Tout avait commencé trois heures auparavant, lorsque que sa boule de cristal avait vibré frénétiquement. Magister avait immédiatement décroché, sachant que la seule personne à le contacter sur cette boule ci était Selenba. Celle dernière n'avait pas attendu que le maître des Sangraves l'autorise à parler avant qu'elle n'expose calmement : 

\- Nous avons trouvé une faille. Elle pourrait permettre aux démons d'envahir notre univers. Le juge est aux abonnés absents. Le seul à s'y connaître suffisamment en magie démoniaque à part lui, c'est toi. Donc on a besoin de toi.

Magister aurait dû si attendre. Selenba avait employé des phrases courtes, concises, et c'était tellement caractéristique de sa manière de faire ses rapports qu'il eut un instant l'impression que la dangereuse vampyr était toujours son bras droit. Cette sensation étrange, curieux mélange entre colère et joie alors qu'il l'entendait, l'amena à faire une réponse encore plus brève : 

\- "On" ?

\- Omois. C'est Tara qui l'a découverte. Et avant que tu me dises "ce n'est pas mon affaire", si on ne la referme pas et que les démons arrivent à l'exploiter et donc nous envahir, c'est tout le monde qui meurt. Toi y compris je suppose.

\- Et je suppose aussi que si j'arrive en plein palais impérial, je me retrouverai face à une quantité de gardes impériaux prêts à me capturer et m'amener dans des cachots me faire subir d'impériales tortures ?

Cela faisait beaucoup '' _d'impérial_ '' dans sa phrase mais Selenba n'en tint pas compte.

\- Tara s'est engagée à te laisser cinq minutes avant de lancer des gardes à ta poursuite.

Magister soupira. Devait-il croire Selenba ? Celle ci l'avait bien trahi ! Et pourquoi ? Pour servir de garde du corps à l'héritière ! Après plusieurs mois, cet abandon lui laissait toujours un goût amer. Selenba aurait très bien pu révéler des choses plus importantes que quelques noms. Après un temps d'hésitation, il décida de lui faire confiance. Si son ex bras droit avait décidé de l'éliminer, elle le ferait par elle même, sans l'attirer dans un piège.

Question d'ego.

Il donna donc à Selenba son accord et celle ci lui transmit les coordonnées. Deux minutes après, Magister, cinq couteaux disséminés un peu partout et des poches remplies d'armes diverses et variées se rematérialisés devant Selenba, Tara et six gardes légèrement à cran. Et ce dans...

\- Un supermarché ?

Selenba ricana :

\- Oui. Vois tu en bonne petite catastrophe ambulante, Tara, en faisant ses courses, a attrapé un sac de **pomme de terre** qui s'est révélé être plus que ce qu'il ne semblait être au premier abord. Donc...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, Magister étant rentré dans un profond fou rire, ponctués de '' _elle est pire que moi !_ ''. Tara regardait Selenba, légèrement vexée -comment ça ' _catastrophe ambulante_ ' ?- mais surtout inquiète de la santé mentale de l'homme. Qui se mettait à rire lorsqu'on lui annonçait qu'il avait devant lui une porte permettant aux démons d'envahir leur univers ? Mais la vampyr se contenta de hausser les épaules, avant de montrer d'un coup de tête la porte en question. Magister lui aussi c'était tu, contemplant le sac qui vibrait maintenant au dessus du sol.

Avant que Tara n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, un flot de magie noire l'avait enveloppé, et Magister incantait à toute vitesse en chuchotant dans ce qu'elle supposait être du démoniaque. Selenba prit la parole :

\- Bon réflexe. Avec cette barrière, même si un démon trouvait une faille dans son univers connectée à celle-ci et utilisait le passage, il se trouverait immédiatement coincé entre deux. Et avec la pression, il exploserait. Magnifique.

Tara grimaça, se refusant d'imaginer la scène. Elle dit plutôt, prudente:

\- Et vous avez la moindre idée de ce qu'il faut faire pour la fermer définitivement ?

Le Sangrave fut d'une honnêteté qui la déconcerta :

\- Aucune. Si on savait comment elle s'est ouverte, cela m'avancerai, mais là ça va prendre du temps pour l'observer et trouver la formule démoniaque nécessaire à la fermeture.

Puis il se tut, le masque concentré, et Tara décida de ne pas l'arracher à ses réflexions, car elle avait l'impression qu'il serait prêt à tuer toute personne le dérangeant. Elle se félicita de cette sage décision cinq minutes plus tard lorsque le masque tourna à un noir quelle n'avait jamais vu jusqu'ici. C'était comme ci toute la magie sombre du Sangrave se reflétait dans le voile qui couvrait son visage.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Il se releva, et dit très calmement, en détachant ses mots :

\- J'ai été ravi de vous revoir Mlle Duncan. Mais je vais y aller maintenant. Disons que notre accord est... rompu.

Cette phrase aurait pu être anodine, mais la voix de velours de Magister la rendait presque menaçante. Tara ouvrit la bouche, ne comprenant pas le brusque revirement du Sangrave, qui fixait un point par dessus son épaule. Elle suivit son regard, et se tourna pour comprendre la raison de son agacement. Devant elle se trouvait en effet Lisbeth, affichant un air hautain et victorieux. Et à entendre les bruits de déclics un peu partout, il ne faisait aucun doute que plusieurs gardes impériaux s'étaient déployés tout autour dans les rayonnages voisins, rendant quasiment impossible toute fuite pour le Sangrave.

Comme dans un écho à ses pensées, Lisbeth déclara victorieusement :

\- Tu ne peux pas t'échapper Sangrave.

Tara se tourna vers lui, affolée :

\- Je vous jure que je n'en savais rien. Je suis...

Magister lui coupa la parole, agacé :

\- Je veux bien te croire. Ta tante est passée maître dans l'art de manipuler les personnes qui l'entourent. Mais je vais tout de même partir, ce n'est pas quelques gardes qui me retiendront.

\- Sauf que Tara n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il s'agit réellement d'une faille. Nous l'avons juste déplacée ici. Alors tu ferais mieux de la refermer très rapidement...

Sur ces paroles, plusieurs gardes s'emparèrent de Selenba qui, n'étant plus l'implacable vampyr et toute à sa culpabilité d'avoir entraîné celui qui avait été la personne la plus proche de son entourage pendant de nombreuses années, n'eut le temps de réagir et se retrouva ligotée, un canon braqué sur sa tête.

Magister se traita de tous les noms que son imagination pouvait lui offrir. Certains jurons démoniaque étaient bien pratiques pour ce genre de situation. Mais il se ressaisit vite, et analysa plutôt la situation. Il était en effet capable de refermer cette faille avec un peu de temps, mais il était sûr qu'une fois cela fait il n'aurait plus assez d'énergie pour repousser la petite armée qui avait sûrement été déployée à son intention. Même chose s'il voulait incanter un transmitus. L'option A, '' _condamner la faille et s'échapper_ '' était donc à supprimer. Bien. Maintenant voyons l'option B '' _ne pas se soucier de la faille et s'échapper_ ''. S'il ne refermait pas cette fichue porte il ne faisait aucun doute que Lisbeth n'hésiterait pas à tuer Selenba. _Et alors ? Elle avait bien retourné sa veste, non ? Et puis n'affirmait-il pas toujours qu'il ne tenait à personne, que le seul qui compt_ _ait_ _était lui-même ?_ Un regard vers la belle vampyr suffit à faire comprendre à Magister qu'il ne pourrait pas se résoudre à l'abandonner, même si elle-même l'avait fait. L'option B était donc également à rejeter. Restait toujours la possibilité d'utiliser sa magie pour récupérer son chasseur et partir, mais dans ce cas il restait toujours le problème de cette faille qui, il avait eu le temps de le constater, était bel et bien opérationnelle.

Il se rebaissa donc lentement, et sans un seul commentaire continua à examiner le sac qui vibrait toujours à ses pieds. Il sentait le regard interrogateur de la vampyr, et celui victorieux de Lisbeth. Il les ignora, pour demander calmement à la seconde :

\- Je suppose que le juge a été convoqué pour une affaire pressante par l'empire, et que c'est vraiment _malheureux_ qu'il n'est put venir voir cette faille de lui-même ?

Le silence qui suivit sa question suffit pour la confirmer. Il continua d'analyser l'objet, de tester des incantations, tout en surveillant que son sort initial tenait toujours. Alors qu'il s'activait sur la porte, il tenta de réfléchir à la suite des événements. Qu'il soit capturé ne faisait aucun doute, il commençait déjà à ressentir de la fatigue alors qu'il avait loin d'avoir finit. Il fallait donc qu'il s'échappe une fois capturé et enfermé dans un joli cachot. Et ce, de préférence avant que certaines personnes ne s'amusent à lui planter divers objets dans la peau afin de lui faire dire ses secrets. Il souffla sarcastiquement. Si les dragons ne l'avaient pas fait flancher, ce n'était pas les services secrets d'Omois qui allaient réussir. Magister sentit que son ricanement avait crispé plus d'une personne derrière lui, ce qu'avait dû percevoir la petite Duncan qui lui demanda, comme pour changer de sujet :

\- Et vous ne pouvez pas utiliser votre magie démoniaque ?

\- Non.

Il sentit qu'une réponse plus développée était souhaitée.

\- Je ne peux, ou du moins ne le ferait pas, car les deux objets -chemise et faille- risqueraient d'entrer en collision. Il y aurait alors de fortes chances pour que je me fasse dominer par les deux artefacts. Et je deviendrai moi-même une faille. Et croyez moi, vous préférez combattre une Faille-sac-pomme-de-terre qu'une Faille-Magister. Sans me vanter, je suis un peu plus puissant que quelques féculents.

Tout le monde se tut après cette déclaration. On sentait dans l'air pesant qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à une possible domination. Magister sentit alors le poids d'une arme sur sa nuque. Le message était on ne peut plus clair. Bien qu'une telle réaction était compréhensible, cela n'empêcha pas de l'agacer.

\- Bien que je comprenne que vous n'ayez pas envie de vous retrouver avec une version de moi légèrement plus démoniaque, je vous rappelle que c'est _vous_ qui êtes à l'origine de tout ceci. Donc tant que je ne suis pas possédé, retirez votre arme de ma tête. Ça me déconcentre.

Après un temps d'hésitation, il sentit le canon se retirer. Le silence semblant s'installer définitivement, il put se consacrer entièrement à sa tache.

Il sortit enfin de ses pensées, après deux heures de marmonnements, de sorts et contre-sorts, et de divers calculs qui ornaient les feuilles qu'il avait réclamé. Lisbeth, sentant que quelque chose se passait, se redressa et le questionna :

\- Alors ?

Le ton calme avec lequel il répondit contractait avec l'urgence qu'on sentait chez l'impératrice :

\- J'ai trouvé la bonne formule.

\- Vraiment ? Et vous pensez qu'on va vous croire ?

\- Je l'ai testé sur une partie de la porte, vous ne voyez pas ? Dans tout les cas reculez. Je sais que ça va refermer la porte, mais je ne sais pas encore si il y aura des effets secondaires. Moi je suis globalement immunisé contre tout ce qui est magie démoniaque, mais vous...

L'impératrice ne recula pas, et s'approcha un peu plus. Il ne se donna même pas la peine de lever les yeux. Si elle voulait prendre des risques, après tout ce n'était pas son problème. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'amuser à la vue des gardes qui eux étaient restés en retrait. Tant mieux. De cette manière, il pourrait facilement prendre l'impératrice en otage... Il récita l'incantation et se dépêcha d'attraper un de ses couteaux, mais avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit de plus, se trouva aspiré ailleurs.

– – – – –

La première chose que Magister constata en reprenant conscience fut qu'il avait un peu de mal à respirer. L'atmosphère était respirable, mais l'air semblait plus dense, comme si... un rapide coup d'œil lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il était en altitude, perdu dans d'immenses montagnes. Bien. Mais des montagnes où ? Celles ci étaient, bien que rocheuses, couvertes d'arbres. Il ne connaissait rien de tel sur Autremonde. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage qu'il sentit ou plutôt entendit une sorte de... sifflement.

Il ne lui fallu même pas une seconde pour se jeter à terre tandis qu'un Carbonus atteignait l'endroit où il se trouvait plus tôt. Il se releva précipitamment pour finir par distinguer Lisbeth, qui lui lançait sans relâche des sorts divers. Tout en les évitant du mieux possible, Magister remarqua que les sorts que la furi... femme lui envoyaient n'étaient pas aussi destructeurs qu'ils l'étaient en temps normal. Sûrement voulait-elle éviter de le détruire totalement, histoire qu'il reste un petit bout de quelque chose à torturer. Tant mieux. Refermer cette faille lui avait demandé une bonne quantité d'énergie et il ne souhaitait pas gaspiller celle qui lui restait dans un combat contre l'impératrice. Il se contenta donc d'envoyer le couteau qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main vers la jambe de Lisbeth. Le cri qu'elle poussa lui confirma qu'il avait fait mouche.

Bien qu'handicapée, elle continua à le harceler de sorts, et il dut admettre qu'elle se défendait bien. Avec un soupir intérieur, il se résout donc à lever un bouclier. Sa soudaine réaction magique eut pour effet de faire stopper les agressions de son adversaire. Celle ci semblait d'ailleurs plutôt épuisée, alors que cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'elle avait commencé le combat. Magister fronça les sourcils. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais avisant la plaie qu'avait fait son arme, il se dit que c'était peut-être normal si l'impératrice lui paraissait plus faible. Celle-ci essayait d'éponger le sang qui dégoulinait de sa jambe, sans grand succès. Magister restait là, sans pouvoir prendre une décision. Fallait-il l'aider ? Il était à priori le seul ici à pouvoir lui lancer un Reparus mais il n'avait absolument pas envie de le faire. Lisbeth se sentirait alors mieux, il ne souhaitait pas repartir pour une nouvelle slave de sorts. D'un autre côté, il aurait sûrement besoin d'elle s'il voulait partir de cet endroit.

Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit, Lisbeth ouvrit la bouche, et ne l'a referma pas avant ce qui lui semblait être des heures. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa propre ombre lui indiqua qu'aucun changement temporel significatif ne s'était opéré depuis son réveil. Le temps de comprendre où il -ou plutôt ils- se trouvaient et d'aller à une porte de transfert allait être long si l'impératrice ne se décidait pas à arrêter d'hurler. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il pouvait bien tenter de lui faire comprendre que crier dans un endroit que l'on ne connaît pas était un très mauvaise idée, et pouvait réduire considérablement votre espérance de vie mais... après tout il était Magister, et en tant que tel il réagit comme il le faisait d'ordinaire. Sans plus de considérations, il abandonna l'impératrice. Il arriverait bien à se débrouiller tout seul.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il entendit que les cris avaient cessé. Parfait. Ses oreilles n'auraient pas pu supporter d'avantage.

\- Si vous pensez une seule seconde que je vais m'abaisser à demander votre aide, vulgaire Sangrave, vous...

Magister soupira, s'arrêta et répondit calmement :

\- Cela ne me dérange pas de faire cavalier seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Vous, en revanche, j'ai comme l'impression que vous avez besoin de moi.

Sa pique eut pour effet de déclencher de nouvelles injures impériales. _C'était définitif, il n'avait plus d'oreilles_. Haussant les épaules tout en renonçant à ses facultés auditives, il reprit tranquillement sa marche sur la sorte de sentier qui était tracé. Il ne fallu pas deux minutes avant qu'il ne sente un souffle derrière lui, et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Lisbeth qui le rejoignait. Il se contenta de lui dire :

\- Quand on sortira de ce slurkier dans lequel vous nous avez fourré, je...

\- C'est vous qui nous avez projeté ici je vous signal !

\- Je vous avez prévenu qu'il risquait d'y avoir des effets secondaires. Vous n'aviez qu'à m'écouter.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, se tournant vers elle qui évitait de se tenir sur sa jambe blessée :

\- Faisons simple. Vous me détestez. Moi même vous m'agacez très fortement. Mais dans cette situation, il faut se rendre à l'évidence : si l'on veut rentrer chez nous, ou du moins rentrer _vite_ , il nous faut une porte de transfert. Or, ça demande beaucoup d'énergie. Il faut donc faire cause commune. A moins qu'on s'engage chacun de notre côté et que nous rentrions à pied... si du moins nous sommes sur Autremonde, ce dont je doute. Vous préférez quoi ?

Il traduisit son silence comme la résignation à faire équipe temporairement. Il continua donc :

\- Très bien. Donc pendant le laps de temps où nous serons forcés de supporter la présence de l'autre, pas de coups bas. Je vais soigner votre jambe. En contrepartie, vous arrêtez d'hurler.

Elle se contenta d'un morne '' _Marché conclut_ ''. Il lui lança un Reparus, et elle lui lança un regard noir. Un merci aurait suffit mais comme elle n'avait pas esquissé de geste pour le trucider il s'en contenta. Ils reprirent alors leur route jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent à la fin du sentier, à flanc de colline, devant ce que Magister rengea immédiatement dans son _classement numéro dix des plus beaux lieux de l'univers_. Lisbeth, indifférente ou inconsciente de l'extase qui lui montait aux yeux, s'enthousiasma :

\- Une ville ! Nous pourrons au moins savoir où nous sommes et peut être même trouver des sortceliers qui nous indiquerons la porte la plus proche !

Magister rit doucement, et répondit :

\- Il n'y a personne ici. C'est une ville abandonnée. Une cité plus précisément. C'est le **Machu Picchu**.

\- Le... quoi ?

Cette fois ci il ne se gêna pas pour exprimer son dédain :

\- Le Machu Picchu est une ancienne cité inca construite au Pérou. Sur la Terre. C'est quand même dingue que ce soit moi, le dangereux psychopathe, censé être sans honneur et sans culture autre que celle barbare du sang et de la violence, qui soit obligé d'expliquer l'une des sept merveilles terriennes à l'impératrice d'Omois, censée connaître tout de la culture de ses alliés politiques...

Elle renifla :

\- Ce ne sont que des terriens.

\- '' _Que_ '' ? Vous les considérez donc inférieurs ? Encore une surprise.

\- Arrêtez cet air sarcastique immédiatement.

\- Ou sinon quoi ? Vous allez me traiter de mauvaise personne ? M'appeler ''barbare'' ? Pour citer un philosophe terrien, ''le barbare c'est celui qui croit à la barbarie''. Et oui, je suis sarcastique, car je trouve cela pitoyable que l'ennemi public numéro un ait l'esprit plus ouvert que l'un des principaux dirigeant d'Autremonde.

\- Esprit ouvert ? Ne me faites pas rire...

\- Je suis sérieux. Je ne considère pas les dragons comme inférieurs. Je les hais juste.

\- C'est sur que c'est mieux que de les haïr !

\- Je n'ai tué personne non ? Ou du moins, je n'ai pas commis de génocide il me semble. Alors laissez moi la liberté d'hair qui je veux en paix.

Elle se répondit rien à cela, le suivant en silence alors qu'il s'avançait dans le dédale de ruines. Elle reprit la parole, plus timidement :

\- Et si il n'y a personne ici, pourquoi continuez vous d'avancer ?

\- C'était une cité sacré il y a longtemps. Je suis persuadé qu'une porte, même en mauvais état, existe toujours. Et puis quand bien même ce ne serait pas le cas, ici... c'est apaisant comme endroit non ? C'est comme si tout problème avait disparu... On pourrait presque ressentir une **ataraxie** parfaite.

Elle fit une moue pincée. Il faut croire qu'elle préférait les villes dynamiques aux lieux de sérénité comme celui ci. Magister ne s'en préoccupa pas plus et arpenta les anciens édifices à la recherche d'une trace d'une ancienne porte qu'il pourrait exploiter. Ce fut finalement Lisbeth qui en trouva une, après dix minutes de recherches, dans ce qui devait être une ancienne maison, en disant :

\- Des sortceliers ou des prêtres devaient certainement vivre ici. Cela sera t-il suffisant pour réactiver la porte ?

\- Tout seul je n'y arriverai pas. La magie sur Terre est bien plus légère.

Il lui tendit la main, en faisant un sourire moqueur qu'elle ne pouvait que deviner :

\- Aller, vous n'avez pas plus envie que moi de partager nos pouvoirs. Mais je pense que vous ne voulez pas non plus rester ici.

Elle ne répondit pas mais joignit sa magie à la sienne. Une lueur s'activa, et un vrombissement se fit entendre. Magister déglutit :

\- Et bien, je suppose qu'il est grand temps de voir si cette porte a résisté à l'épreuve du temps. Simple question, si nous arrivons en un seul morceau, vous...

\- Laisserez partir, oui. J'ai tenté de vous arrêtez, vous avez plus ou moins réussit à nous échapper. On vous capturera une autre fois.

Elle fit une pause.

\- Et au cas où cela ne serait pas clair, je vous déteste toujours.

Il se contenta de rigoler.

\- N'ayez pas d'inquiétudes, je vous déteste aussi. Mais... je pense que l'on peut détester quelqu'un tout en le respectant, non ?

Sur ce, il fit une révérence, saisit sa main et l'entraîna dans le vortex.

– – – – –

 **Voilà ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a certaines choses qui sont magicalement incorrectes mais bon... ça sert à ça les fanfics non ? Partager un délire et s'évader un peu de la réalité ! Enfin, j'espère que cela vous a plu.**

 **Sinon, question : est ce que vous pensez que Lisbeth et Magister vont arriver en un seul morceau ? Ou vont au contraire exploser ou... se perdre dans le vortex ou... enfin ne pas y survivre ?**

 **Cela m'intéresserait de savoir :)**


End file.
